


Boredom and Ribbons

by 12drakon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Skywarp was there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster has a date with Jazz on his day off, but he wakes up with sensory net glitches. Or are they glitches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom and Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In which boredom counts as motivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306846) by [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty). 



> Big thanks to [Aesoleucian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesoleucian/pseuds/Aesoleucian/works) for editing.
> 
> This is a sequel to ["In which boredom counts as motivation."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306846) I suggest reading that first - it's 225 words of awesome!

Blaster figured that his audios had glitched in recharge. He’d heard his quarters’ unauthorized entry alarm and half-rebooted, then his processor had decided to do a deeper defrag instead. Good ol’ processor wouldn’t do that with a real alarm on, would it? Now he had to go to Ratchet, who totally wouldn’t care what plans he and Jazz had made for their day off.

No, the medic would just grumble, like he had after Blaster’s fight with Soundwave: “Yeah yeah, ‘I should see the other mech,’ but that’s Hook’s problem and you’re mine! If anything at all glitches in that overclocked mess you call a sound processing system, come see me right away. Got it?” Good ol’ doc and his good ol’ wrench. Also, frag Soundwave and his sonic weapon!

His sensory net took its sweet time rebooting. Yes, definitely glitches. Blaster decided to get the medic’s visit out of the way first thing. Maybe it would be a minor repair and he could return before Jazz even came.

Blaster’s optics onlined, but he only saw - yellow? One color, nothing else. As more sensors engaged, he felt silky fabric wrapped around his face, shoulders, and limbs. He also sensed his frame’s position: he wasn’t in his berth anymore. He was straddling something that might be a chair, and couldn’t move his legs or arms much at all. Were his hands cuffed behind his back?

Oh! That would change his plans all right.

Blaster sat there grinning, relaxed, relieved that he wasn’t glitching after all. His slow reboot must be from the overrides Jazz had used to keep him under while the saboteur had been… arranging things. What about the alarm? Jazz must have been so eager he’d forgotten to override it ahead of time. The first echo of a promising charge tingled through Blaster’s frame. They’d played like this before.

He heard the door slide open. Its hiss-whine was two tones higher than usual. Had Jazz moved him out of his quarters? Where?

Blaster’s fans turned on in anticipation. He fidgeted and wiggled on his chair, as much as he could - Jazz would enjoy seeing that - and called out, voice getting staticky: “Good morning! Hello? Jazz?” There was no answer, and Blaster’s grin grew. Somebody was in a very playful mood. This promised to be such an interesting day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This grew a sequel comic strip: [A Holiday Rescue.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5490089)


End file.
